Arranged Marriage? (Yuffie x Genesis)
by wutaianrose
Summary: It's a choice between life or death. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

Marriage or else? Yuffie x Genesis

The two men sat there. One at each end of the table, in the dark, fairly old looking room. The table was pretty big. The two men looked at each other. It seemed as if the older one was interrogating the younger man. The lighting in the room was dim, as all there was, was candles in a very old, gothic candelabra. "You know why you're here, don't you?" The older man asked, leaning forward, his hands resting on the table. The younger man leaned back, sitting comfortably in the chair, his face expressionless. "No. I don't. Why am I here?" He asked, in a flat tone of voice. He really didn't know why he was here. He was just told to arrive here, for a certain time. The phonecall was rather blunt. "It's about your execution." He said, in a calm voice. The younger male immediately tensed up, and leaned forward a little. "What about it?" He asked, trying to keep calm... Even though he was finding that rather difficult. "Well... As you know. You did destroy our country, and no one is willing to forgive you... So they chose for you to get executed, correct?" The younger man snarled. He clenched his fists, and was close to standing up, and leaving. But he thought he'd better listen to what the man had to say first. "As you have heard, you know that Yuffie is my daughter and she is the next heir to the throne. But, she has not yet married. This is way past the time, for her to be married. Any suitor she has had, has not stayed long enough, to get to know her properly, as she sends them all away." He linked his hands together, and his voice was in a business tone. The younger man snarled again, his eyes dark in the soft light of the room. "Yeah yeah, what's this got to do with me?" He asked impatiently.

The young girl had a cloak on, and she was walking up the dark, dim corridor, five maids behind her. Then, the young girl froze, and turned. "I'm not going in there! No way!" She folded her arms, and pouted. But the maids couldn't see that, as most of her face was covered. Most of the maids were intimidated by this girl, and wouldn't dare stand up to her... But there was one, who was willing. "Yuffie Kisaragi! There are two very important people in that room, and you are going to meet them, in a formal manner. Now... You are going to have a bath, and you are going to wear something nice, and you are going to greet them, pleasantly." The maid hissed at her, and grabbed her arm with a gentle, but warning force. Yuffie pulled her arm back, and growled. She didn't believe that anyone was able to stand up to her... But this maid, she could. She had been working here, longer than most of them, and as her father didn't know how to discipline the brattish young female, that particular maid stepped in, and decided she'd do it. Yuffie huffed. "You wouldn't-! OW! Let go of me!" Yuffie shrieked, and the maid was already pulling her towards the washroom. Yuffie stomped along, unable to fight back.

"You're telling me... I have to marry your daughter.. Otherwise I get public execution?" The male scoffed, and slumped back in his chair. "You must be joking." He growled and folded his arms, much like a sulking child. Godo, Yuffie's father had a little smirk, at the young male's reaction. The younger man had clenched his fists, so his leather gloves made a tightening sound. "That's exactly what I'm telling you, Rhapsodos. You marry my daughter, or you get killed. But, no matter what happens, you'll always be seen as a monster to this country, unless you do something to prove you're not." His eyes sparkled mischeavously. The younger man slammed his fist against the table, and stood up half way, his mako eyes glowing, slightly rimmed with red. "Don't call me that." He growled, and sat back down. The thing he hated the most was when people called him by just his last name.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" She squirmed, and shuffled uncomfortably, as the maid slid Yuffie into a tight corseted dress. It was black, and lacy at the ends. It came just above her ankles. It was quite an old looking dress.. But it suited the occasion. "Stop complaining. You have to look nice for this meeting!" The maid stressed, hissed, and started to lace up the corset part. After that was done, she put on a white shawl over the dress. She looked quite the picture. She was wearing the black, lacy corseted dress, crimson and black boots, and the white shawl. "Are we done here?" Yuffie nagged, getting more impatient, and shuffled uncomfortably in the dress. The maid growled, and pushed her gently, guiding her out of the room. "Now. Be on your BEST behaviour. If you're not, you're going to be in serious trouble later. Got it?" She told her, in her disciplinary, strict, cold voice, walking her down the hall. Yuffie blinked, and for the first time, she was afraid of her. But she tried not to show it. She straightened her back, put on a gentle smile, and walked. Her heart was racing. "I've got it... I'm nervous! I don't even know who it is." She whispered into the woman's ear. The woman grinned a little, and snickered. She knew full well who it was, and knew the young woman standing before her, was in for quite the surprise... She knew that Yuffie and Genesis got on pretty well, and Yuffie may or may not have a little crush on him. Since... she's always talking about him. Despite what he did to her precious country. Her home. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered to this young woman, was who the man was, and what was going to happen.

"So, are you going to go along with it, Genesis?" He asked, in a quiet pleading voice. Genesis rolled his eyes, and scoffed. "I have to. I have no other choice... Do you at least have a ring or anything?" He sighs, and scratches the back of his head. He then neated down his reddish-brown hair, and stood up, to neaten himself up. His back was facing away from the door, and the chairs backs were quite high, so Yuffie wouldn't have a clue who it was. The sound of gentle footsteps could be heard from up the corridor, so Godo stood up too, to neaten himself up. He quickly goes over to Genesis, and slips the ring box in his pocket. Genesis nods, and stands still, almost like a statue.

"Deep breathes, Yuffie... You'll be fine. Just don't get cocky." She attempts to calm her, and pats her back, and leads her to the big double doors, made of mahogany. She pats her back. "Unfortunately Yuffs... This is where I have to leave you. Good luck hun." She gently kisses her cheek. Despite everything Yuffie does to her, she was incredibly close to the young girl. Yuffie stands there for a few moments more, breathing deep, before pushing the door open, and walks in, her hands linking together. "Papa... I'm here." She said, in a nervous, quiet voice. She slowly stepped past Genesis' chair.. Still not seeing who he was. Genesis took a deep breath himself, staying quiet. His eyes widened, when he heard Yuffie's voice, and saw what she was wearing. It had been a while since he saw her. He missed her. A little. Godo shot a glance at Genesis, which was his cue to speak. Yuffie stood, looking down. She still had no clue who it was.

"Yuffie... Pleasure to see you again." He spoke in a soft tone of voice, and had a little smirk on his face. Her eyes widened, and she jerked her head up, to look at the man. She knew who it was, as soon as he opened his mouth, and spoke. She flushed a bright red, and her father grinned. He started to catch on, that she had a crush on him. "G-Genesis!? What are you doing here?" She blushed a bright red, and Genesis' lips quirked into a even bigger smirk. He walks in front of her, and pulls her close. Her father left the room, to give them some space. He would know when he's done it.. Because she would probably be screaming. She blushes under Genesis' touch. "Genesis? What's going on?" He tilts her chin up, and leans down, pressing his lips to hers. He breaks away after a few moments. "Yuffie Kisaragi... Will you do me the honour, of being my wife?" He says this, as he gets down on one knee, and looks up at her, pulling out the ring box, opening it, to reveal a gold intricate detailed ring, with a small diamond in the middle. She blushed madly, and smiled. She squealed and nodded. "Yes! Yes yes yes!" She clapped. He grabbed her hand, and slid the ring on her finger, and picked her up, holding her close. In his head, he was... Slightly happy. He wasn't sure if Yuffie was. She could've just been acting, so she could get her spot on the throne... But, he didn't care right now. He just wanted to live. He felt a tear of hers, drip onto his shoulder. He sighed quietly, and put her down.

"I'm... Finally, getting married!?" She was stunned... Dazed. She didn't know what to think. She was happy... But she knew he didn't really love her. She had to try and convince him. No matter what. She loved him. She felt it, deep down. But, she had to prove it to him. She had to get him to love her. It's what she really wanted. More than anything. To be loved. "Genesis... Thank you.." She whispered, and hugged him again, nestling her face into his shirt. He sighed a breath of relief. He then realised... He was able to live, now. "Don't thank me." He whispered. Maybe he did have feelings for her... But he was keeping them as a secret. Godo walked back in, and clapped, a massive grin on his face. He winked at Genesis. Genesis nodded. Genesis and Yuffie... Getting married... Otherwise he would've been dead by now. That young girl, had saved his life.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

"So! When's the wedding?" Yuffie asked, a massive smile on her face. She really was excited to get married. Especially to the one she has had a crush on for AGES. They were sitting outside, in his garden, under a tree. Generally he would be out here alone, reading LOVELESS. But there he sat, next to the younger girl, holding her hand, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I don't know. It shouldn't be too soon though, otherwise it will seem like we're rushing things." Genesis told her, in the same dull tone of voice he always had. She blinked and giggled. She had a lot more in mind than marriage. But, she wanted to remain the cocky but shy girl to him.. For now. "Oh, okay!" She chirped, and squeezed his hand gently. He squeezed back, a small smile on his face. Did he actually love her? Or was he just doing this to keep her happy? The two main questions that ran through Genesis' mind and Yuffie's. Would she ever manage to face him, and ask him the question? They had barely kissed. All they ever did was hug, sleep in the same bed, and hold hands. They only kissed in front of people who either asked, or her father. Other than that, he wouldn't kiss her... For some unknown reason. She sighed, and glanced at him. He tilted his head. "What is wrong, Yuffie?" She shook her head and looked down. She was hoping he wouldn't notice her looking, or her sigh. "M-me?" She asked, shortly after realising it was a stupid question. She mentally scolded herself. What other Yuffie is there? "Yes you. You're the only Yuffie I know." He sighed, and shook his head. She tilted her head. She was confused. Well, not really. But she didn't know what to say. So she just said nothing was wrong. He shrugged and went back to watching the clouds... In silence. You would think the normal thing to do would be to talk to the one you're marrying. But this situation was different. He wasn't. She thought she would try, so she shuffled close to him, and pecked him on the cheek. He quirked an eyebrow, and glanced at her. He didn't look overly impressed, or happy. She pulled away, feeling bad. Which isn't something she should be feeling. "What was that for?" He asked, a hint of sharpness in his voice. She whimpered, and pulled back away from him. She was afraid to say anything.

She got up, and started to walk inside, but he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down onto his lap. "Yuffie." He said, almost like it was a warning in his voice. But she wasn't afraid this time. "You know... We can kiss, if you wish." He said, with a charming voice. She felt her stomach flip. She sat awkwardly in his lap. She tilted her head away from him. He used his index finger to tilt her head back to look at you. His eyes were sparkling, and a little grin formed on his lips. She looked at him, feeling flustered as her cheeks flush red. "Did you know you're cute when you blush like that?" He grinned, and winked at her. Was he... Hitting on her?! Yes, that sounds normal right? They are getting married after all. But he has never done THAT before. "Are you... Hitting on me?" She tilted her head, a little smile on her lips. He leaned in a little, and caressed her cheek. "Oh no... Of course not, Miss Kisaragi." She blushed darker, and he chuckled. What was going on? Why was he driving her this crazy? She sighed. He gently pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I do have feeling for you, you know." He said calmly. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped in shock. She couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth. "Well... That was unexpected." She tried to keep her cool. She told herself to take deep breathes. Why was she so flustered about this? She had no idea. "I mean it... I really, really like you... Maybe love you." He feigned embarrassment, but manages to stay calm, and not fluster like the young girl before him. He trails a few kisses along her jaw.

Her mind was filled with crazy thoughts. "Oh crap. What if he leads me... To the bedroom!? I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. Even though I want it... Oh Gaia, oh Gaia, oh Gaia! What do I do?" She stood in the bathroom, pacing. Genesis was elsewhere in his house. She locked herself in there, pacing, and stressing, waving her arms around. She was freaking out over nothing.

Genesis was relaxing in the living room, lounging on the black leather couch, reading LOVELESS. "Why has she been in there so long... Maybe I should go check on her." He mumbled. He sat up, putting the book on the table, and walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Yuffie? Are you alright in there? You're not ill, are you?"  
The first thing she could think was: "Fuck." She waves her hands, as if he could see her. "Um... I'm fine, Gen.. Fine!" She stammered, and pushed her hair back off her face, splashing her face with water. Somehow, the door unlocked, and the next thing she knew, Genesis was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Her eyes widened. "H-how... How did you get in here?!" She asked, her voice loud. He waves a key in front of her face. "Like so, my love." He told her, his lips quirking into a smirk. She looked at him in the mirror, her eyes full of confusion. "Did you just... Call me-?" He nodded, and kissed the top of her hair. She shrugged, and leaned back against his chest. "Oh well. I'm not complaining." He smiled sweetly, and took his arms away from her waist, and grabbed her hand instead. He started to pull her towards the bedroom. "U-h... Genesis?" She stuttered. He looked back, with a grin. "I won't do anything if you don't want me to." She flushed, and shook her head. She stumbled behind him, holding his hand tight. He pulled her into the bedroom, and stood close to her. "I never said I didn't want you to." She replied back. He purred, smirking. He grabbed the door, and slammed it shut, locking it behind them. "We might.. be in here for a while." She giggled, and nodded, jumping onto the bed, pulling him with her. "I don't mind."


End file.
